Promesas
by Blackcat1701
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasó después del disparo?


**Esta obra está hecha especialmente para el evento Valentino slash basado en la petición de Blank cio.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutes y te deseo un felíz san Valentín.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y esta obra está hecha por y para fans.**

El fuerte rugido del cañón llenó la bóveda, tyrell aún escuchaba el eco de la ignición, arrodillado junto a la víctima del proyectil trataba de contener las lágrimas, mientras observa cómo el cuerpo del moreno se rodeaba de sangre

No había querido dispararle, pero le había jurado que defendería su visión de cualquiera y sin importar el costo, pero no había esperado tener que dispararle a elliot aunque él mismo le había dicho que por nada le permitiera cambiar algo de la fase 2, al principio pensó que se trataba de una prueba como ya era habitual entre ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando comenzó a gritarle que estaba muerto y desviaba la vista a sus espaldas, después de todo el hecho de dispararle había sido casi un accidente ya que tyrell se encontraba nervioso y cuando elliot se le acercó se puso tenso y no controlo sus manos dando como resultado que sus dedos se contrajeran lo que provocó que disparara para protegerse de un posible ataque de parte del moreno.

Por experiencia sabía que el estómago no era el mejor lugar para recibir un disparo, muchos órganos estaban en peligro en esa zona pero que podía hacer, estaba asustado y en otras ocasiones no había tenido que preocuparse de si la víctima sobrevivía o no, pero ahora era diferente tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo no podía dejarlo ir, no ahora.

Tyrell se obligó a no entrar en pánico, terminó de ponerse de rodillas junto al joven que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto tras el posiblemente por la gran pérdida de sangre, no sabía qué hacer,si elliot moría todo habría acabado, el sacrificio que había hecho al recluirse en aquella bóveda, abandonar todo los lujos de los que alguna vez gozó, ser perseguido por la policía y abandonar a su hijo, nada habría valido la pena.

La fase dos podía ser ejecutada por cualquiera solo era cuestión de ingresar una pequeña línea de código y listo una nueva era comenzaría, una era donde todos serían libres.

Sin embargo lo que ahora preocupaba al joven sueco era la posibilidad de perder al hombre por el cual había comenzado a tener fuertes sentimientos, en un momento de desesperación tyrell se golpeó la cara en un intento de aclarar su mente y así lograr salvar a elliot, la presión era mucha pero el haber pasado un buen par de años casado con joana le habían enseñado un par de cosas.

Con un movimiento rápido y grácil se deshizo de su chaqueta y la dobló, lo primero y más importante era detener la hemorragia, con cuidado de no lastimarlo más de la cuenta, tomó a elliot del estómago y lo volteó para que quedara acostado sobre su espalda cortando así un poco el flujo de sangre, lentamente levantó la sudadero de elliot para dejar al descubierto el abdomen de piel canela, perteneciente, al hombre que lo volvía loco en muchas maneras.

Cuidadosamente colocó la rugosa tela sobre la herida y presionó, en todo el proceso elliot no había dejado de mirarlo intensamente. La mirada de elliot siempre alteraba su corazón de alegría o miedo, pero nada de eso podía compararse a la angustia que sintió al ver que aquellos ojos de exótico color se cerraban.

Limpiando una una lágrima caprichosa que resbalaba por su rostro llamó a gritos al integrante de dark Army que se encontraba en el elevador quien al ver la escena realizó una breve llamada en su idioma natal y en pocos minutos un grupo de lo que parecían paramédicos se llevaron a elliot con inusual tranquilidad.

Podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos u Horas pero, todo eso parecía eterno para tyrell que no tenía noticias de elliot, sentado en las frías e incómodas sillas azules de la sala de espera se atormentaba con fantasmas de trágicos sucesos, elliot muriendo y él acompañándolo, aunque pareciera exagerado sería capaz de seguirlo,

los doctores pasan a su lado mirándolo de reojo, con lástima y algo más, en otro tiempo se abría desquitado con cualquiera que no lo mirará con respetos y admiración, pero estaba devastado su mundo se desvanecía con cada segundo sin noticias de su... Mentor? Amigo?,

no, su dios.

Después de una larga noche en vela con los sentimientos a flor de piel tyrell notó en el concurrido pero silencioso pasillo un ligero sonido de pasos, pasos de tacones, una dama se acercaba para interrumpir su lamento, aquella rubia fémina se detuvo frente a él y posó suavemente la mano en el hombro de un hombre atormentado tratando de consolarlo, no dijeron nada, no había nada que decir, todo ya estaba dicho.

Su momento de consuelo se vio interrumpido por un joven doctor de cabellos negro y ojos bañados en experiencia.

\- se encuentra aquí algún familiar del ?- preguntó con voz calmada,examinándolos cuidadosamente- si, yo- dijo la señorita moss rompiendo el contacto y volteandose para ver al doctor a sus espaldas, el médico la examinó de Arriba a abajo con mirada desconfiada- es usted dalene alderson? Hermana del paciente? Si no es así, no puedo darle ninguna información - comentó nuevamente el doctor - no, no lo soy, soy amiga cercana de la familia y prometida de elliot, su hermana no se encuentra en la ciudad y me pidió que estuviera al tanto de su hermano- el hombre la miró detenidamente y asintió en reconocimiento, después se giró a ver al joven empresario que hasta entonces no se había percatado de que su camisa y pantalones tenían sangre seca dándole una apariencia desaliñada e inquietante probablemente por eso lo miraban de manera extraña horas antes, tyrell notó que también en sus manos había sangre lo que le provocó un gran nudo en el estómago que lo hizo sentirse enfermo y con lo dicho por la rubia su malestar fue mayor.

Con voz suave el médico le indicó al rubio el lugar en el que podía acearse , una vez listo tyrell salió de la sala de descanso con el uniforme azul de enfermero, no era de su agrado pero era lo único que estaba disponible mientras averiguaba cómo conseguir más ropa, ya que salir del hospital no era una opción no sólo porque lo buscaba la policía, sino por qué no quería alejarse de elliot.

Caminó por los blancos pasillos del lugar pensando en todo y en nada pero de repente el recuerdo de lo dicho por la señorita moss regresó a él, claramente había mentido respecto a su relación con elliot para asegurar que la dejaran verlo, él hubiera podido impedirlo pero seguramente elliot querría verla, después de todo eran amigos de la infancia y el solo era otra pieza de su juego, alguien prescindible.

En algún momento llegó frente a los cuneros y recordó a su hijo, esa inocente criatura en manos de tan despiadada mujer, aunque dudaba que joana llegara a lastimar al bebé después de todo hasta las arañas morían por sus crías, en ese momento de reflexión se preguntó si elliot tendría otras aspiraciones aparte de liberar al mundo, algo más simple como formar una familia y tener hijos tal y como lo había intentado él por mandato de su familia, aunque su relación no hubiese resultado como su padre tanto había soñado, no es que él quisiera jugar a la casita con el moreno pero le parecía interesante la idea de si sería un buen padre, parecía que sí, pero personas como ellos tan por encima de los demás estaban destinados a ser dioses y lo serían una vez que elliot se recuperará.

Se quedó ahí de pie mirando a los bebés un par de minutos más hasta que la señorita ángela se acercó a él y con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que elliot había despertado y exigía hablar con el, tyrell un poco confundido por la apariencia de la joven preguntó más por cortesía que era lo que le sucedía, ella sólo respondió negando con la cabeza para después darle el número de la habitación de elliot e irse lentamente por el pasillo con semblante abatido.

Sin perder más tiempo corrió a la habitación del moreno pero se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, reflexionando para que querría elliot hablar con él tal vez para expulsarle de su lado, le había disparado después de todo, estos pensamientos atormentaron a tyrell por largos segundos hasta que escuchó la voz del moreno del otro lado de la puerta - qué haces ahí parado ven aquí, hombre- y él obedeció.

Cuando entro a la habitación de elliot este lo observo desde la cama escaneándole como si buscara algo en él, un silencio incómodo se extendió durante los breves minutos que duró el análisis del moreno, con mucha dificultad elliot logró pararse de la cama, tyrell trató de acercarse para detenerlo pero con un ademán el convaleciente lo detuvo y con paso lento se acercó al rubio.

Una vez frente a frente elliot levantó su mano, tyrell en respuesta cerró los ojos esperando un posible golpe que creía bien merecido por haberlo lastimado, pero en vez de un golpe fue una caricia en su mejilla lo que recibió, el moreno posó su mano entera en la cara del contrario y movió suavemente su pulgar en una delicada y afectuosa caricia que calmó al rubio que ya tenía los ojos abiertos mirando con devoción e igual cariño a elliot ese simple contacto hizo que toda angustia que pudiese tener se esfumara, tan embelesado estaba que sin darse cuenta había cerrado nuevamente los ojos pero esta vez para disfrutar más de la caricia.

El momento fue roto cuando tyrell dejó de sentir la mano del contrario, lo creyó lógico ya que sabía lo difícil que era para él mantener por largo tiempo contacto físico, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró nuevamente con la mirada confundida de elliot la misma mirada de antes, justo la que tenía antes de que se viera obligado a dispararle, pero esta vez fue diferente, no hubo gritos ni acusaciones, sin embargo elliot se alejó lentamente de él, quiso tomarlo para que no se fuera, quería sentirlo cerca y saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos pero no lo hizo.

Elliot se recargó en la camilla pensativo y miró a la pared del otro lado de la habitación como si esta le estuviera revelando los secretos más profundos del universo, de un momento a otro cerró los ojos y se tambaleó, tyrell se acercó a él para sostenerlo, una vez estuvo en sus brazos elliot abrió los ojos, cuando lo hizo el joven empresario pudo notar que de alguna manera su mirada se notaba más ligera como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, lo que sucedió después fue tan irreal para tyrell que si él no lo hubiera vivido no lo creería, elliot lo tomó de la bata azul y lo jaló con brusquedad para plantarle un rudo y exigente beso, un beso apasionado pero en el cual se decían y prometían muchas cosas.

Al separarse,se miraron a los ojos y finalmente, en ese momento elliot habló -tyrell nosotros seremos dioses y como dioses formaremos un legado juntos, sin embargo tú ya tienes uno y como recompensa a todo lo que has echo por mi te lo he traído-, en ese momento elliot señaló la zona tras él y pudo ver ahí a su hijo durmiendo, tyrell se acercó lentamente a la cuna el la que se hallaba una de las criaturas más hermosas del mundo, un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios como el, en un costado de la cuna se encontraba una etiqueta con el nombre del niño "mats" podía leerse en ella no podría haber un nombre mejor para su hijo, "regalo de dios", un regalo de su dios.

Tyrell nunca lo supo pero la razón detrás de la mirada diferente de elliot era que después de mucho tiempo Mr. robot y elliot se habían unificado, ya eran uno solo, elliot supo por fin qué sucedió durante esos tres días que no recordaba y lo que pasó entre su contraparte y el empresario, tyrell siempre fue devoto a él en esos recuerdo,siempre lo complació en todos sus caprichos, siguió sus órdenes sin protestar y sin darse cuenta los sentimientos de Mr. robot se volvieron los de él y juntos amaron al mismo hombre.


End file.
